


Magie des Mondes

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, fem harry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: Mya Potter et Emma Swan étaient correspondantes enfants et elles ont réussi à garder le contact au fil des années, surtout dû à leur désir mutuel d'avoir une personne qui se souciait dans leur vie. Via Mya, Emma a été informé de l'existence du monde sorcier et du fait qu'elle avait de la magie, même si ça semblait étrange. Mya arrive à Storybrooke peu après la mort de Graham pour aider Emma à tenir le coup et elle décide de rester.





	1. Il était une fois

**Author's Note:**

> Salut, je sais que en canon Myosotis, alias Harry en fille, est née en 1980, mais Emma est née en 1983, je veux qu'elles aient le même âge du coup, Myosotis est aussi née en 1983, et la guerre a pris fin en 2001.

Myosotis Lily Potter. Emma Swan.

Deux orphelines.

Deux pays différents.

Elles n'auraient jamais du se rencontrer, néanmoins cela changea un jour, deux professeurs d'écoles élémentaires qui se connaissaient, même si une vivait en Angleterre et l'autre en Amérique, décidèrent que leurs élèves devaient avoir la chance de parler avec quelqu'un d'un autre pays pour comparer leurs expériences. C'est ainsi que Mya et Emma se rencontrèrent. 

Coincée avec les Dursley, une famille qui la haïssait, et un cousin qui faisait tout pour faire fuir les autres enfants, Mya avait envie d'un ami, un ami à qui parler et c'est ce qu'elle trouva avec Emma Swan. 

De son côté Emma était seule au monde, passée de famille en famille, rejeté par tous, tout comme Mya, les deux petites filles trouvèrent un refuge dans l'autre, une personne qui comprenait ce que ça faisait d'être seul au monde, et contrairement à la plupart des élèves de leurs classes, elles tenaient vraiment à ce lien. Du coup elles continuèrent à s'écrire, longtemps après la fin de l'échange, Mya avait juste demandé à Emma de lui écrire à la bibliothèque vu que les Dursley réagissaient mal à l'idée qu'elle ait toujours sa correspondante alors que celui de Dudley refusait d'écrire d'avantage. La bibliothécaire, Mlle Hélène, était très compréhensive, elle connaissait bien Myosotis qui venait souvent se réfugier au milieu des livres, lisant toutes sortes d'ouvrages, enfin lorsqu'elle ne répondait pas à Emma.

A onze ans, Mya apprit qu'elle était une sorcière, après quatre ans où elle avait tout dit à Emma, elle n'imagina même pas lui mentir à propos d'une aussi grande partie de sa vie, surtout vu qu'elle allait en pensionnat pour la plus grande partie de l'année, ça plus le fait que Hedwige livrerait le plus gros de son mail. Elle aurait eu du mal à expliquer la chouette blanche après tout, en plus elle avait confiance en Emma.

La révélation serait venue de qui que ce soit d'autre, Emma ne l'aurait pas cru, néanmoins elle avait entièrement confiance en Mya, via papier les deux avaient construits une relation fiable et solide. En plus la chouette était aussi une preuve assez solide, de même que les livres que Mya avait joint. Emma fut la véritable amie et l'ancre de Mya au fil des ans, tout comme elle le fut pour la blonde, lui envoyant même un peu d'argent parfois pour aider lorsqu'elle était à la rue. Emma avait même insisté à plusieurs reprises pour que Mya vienne la rejoindre en Amérique, mais la rousse aux yeux émeraudes n'avaient pas souhaité prendre le risque d'attirer Emma au milieu de tout ça. C'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait, protéger ses deux plus précieuses amies avaient été important pour elle, du coup Hedwige était partie en Amérique pendant quelques mois, survivant ainsi à la guerre.

La fin de la guerre pour Mya, marqua aussi le moment où Emma fut envoyée en prison, la sorcière vint régulièrement la voir et elle aida Emma à la sortie de prison, les deux amies commencèrent ensuite à vivre ensemble, quoique Mya repartait souvent pour l'Angleterre, afin de s'occuper des mangemorts mais aussi de son filleul, Teddy commençant d'ailleurs à vivre avec Mya peu avant son cinquième anniversaire, après la mort de Andromeda.

 

Mya était d'ailleurs de passage à Boston, désirant être présente pour l'anniversaire de Emma, comme chaque année depuis leur majorité en somme, les Noël et anniversaires étaient passés ensembles, c'était la règle, il y avait juste Teddy en plus quelques fois.

Myosotis était à 28 ans très différente du portrait craché de sa mère qu'elle avait été plus jeune, elle était devenue plus dure au niveau des traits, la vie avait fait son cours, la guerre particulièrement, ses cheveux n'étaient pas longs, à la place ils étaient courts, arrivant toujours au dessus des épaules mais en dessous des oreilles. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus du rouge flamme de Lily Evans, mais d'un rouge sang en réalité, et ses yeux émeraudes étaient en général cachés derrière des lunettes de soleil afin de les dissimuler, ils étaient un peu trop reconnaissable. Habillée d'un pantalon noir serré, d'un pull violet et de ses chaussures de rangers, elle avait définitivement bien changé depuis son adolescence, sa veste verte de l'armée était posée sur une chaise dans l'appartement, il était à son nom et à celui d'Emma, mais Emma y logeait le plus souvent. Mya faisait des voyages dans le monde pour en apprendre plus sur la magie et les différents enseignements. Elle avait toujours aimé apprendre et en profitait pleinement à présent, prenant même parfois Emma avec elle, enfin quand son amie avait le temps ou que Mya décrétait qu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. Ce qui arrivait assez souvent, particulièrement au moment de l'anniversaire du fils de Emma, qu'elle avait choisi d'abandonner. 

Elle attendait donc dans l'appartement le retour d'Emma, elle avait déjà mangé, Emma lui assurant qu'elle mangerait quelque chose avant de rentrer et de ne rien préparer, Mya s'était pliée aux règles à un détail près, les cadeaux. Emma avait dit ne rien vouloir et Mya n'avait rien écouté, mais bon la blonde faisait la même chose dans l'autre sens donc il n'y avait rien à dire. 

"Qu'est ce que ces pauvres talons t'ont fait chérie ?" demanda Mya en entendant l'entrée délicate de Emma 

"J'ai mal au pieds." rétorqua Emma en entrant "Et ma robe a été tâché par l'autre abruti." 

"Un peu de magie et on y verra plus rien si tu veux." proposa Mya, et son amie accepta volontiers avant de se rendre compte des cadeaux sur la table de la cuisine "Mya..." 

"Pas de protestation, tu déballes, souris et prétends que tu ne veux pas m'arracher les yeux suffisamment longtemps pour voir les cadeaux et te rendre compte que tu m'adores." rétorqua Mya avant de se mettre au travail sur la robe de Emma, ce qui ne prit pas longtemps, une fois fait elle sortit deux cheese-cake de la pâtisserie favorite d'Emma, et de la plupart des gens à Boston, du coup elle avait du faire un long moment de queue pour les acheter. 

"Mya, tu es totalement folle." s'exclama Emma en voyant les cadeaux à présent déballer. Myosotis lui avait en effet acheté une parure simple en argent, facile à mettre mais bien sûr extrêmement chère, une ancienne et magnifique édition des oeuvres de Molière, un dramaturge français que Emma aimait particulièrement, ainsi qu'une nouvelle paire de botte, une paire qu'elle avait remarqué un jour où elles avaient fait du shopping, et qu'elle avait de suite reposé à cause du prix. Il y avait aussi dans les cadeaux, une tasse achetée par Teddy et une carte de lui. Etant donné que Teddy était le filleul, puis fils adoptif de Mya, le jeune garçon de onze ans avaient passé beaucoup de temps avec Emma également et du coup il l'adorait. 

"C'est pas nouveau je te rappelle, tu dis ça depuis notre troisième lettre." pointa Mya avec un grand sourire "J'ai perdu les tickets de caisse donc je ne peux rien ramener." elle avertit ensuite "Tu es obligé de tout accepter. Maintenant viens souffler ta bougie et manger le cheese-cake pour lequel je me suis battu avec une vieille dame. C'était les deux derniers et je sais qu'elle les voulait." 

Riant, Emma s'exécuta, faisant un vœu avant de souffler, mais avant qu'elles ne puissent manger, on sonna à la porte. Soupirant Emma décida d'y aller, ou plutôt elle s'exécuta vu que Mya était assise et ne semblait pas du tout vouloir bouger, néanmoins la rousse était curieuse et elle regarda vers l'entrée de l'appartement. 

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" dit ô poliment sa meilleure amie 

"C'est toi Emma Swan ?" demanda la voix d'un gamin qui n'avait pas mué

"Oui, et t'es qui toi ?" demanda un peu sur la défensive Emma 

"Je m'appelle Henry, je suis ton fils." répondit joyeusement la voix avant de rentrer dans l'appartement, passant sous le bras d'Emma au passage "Bonjour." il dit ensuite en voyant Mya qui le regardait plus qu'un peu choquée 

"Salut." répondit soufflée Mya, elles avaient pensé que c'était une possibilité qu'un jour Emma reçoive une visite de ce genre mais elles avaient pensé que le gosse aurait 18 ans au moins, pas dix.

"Moi c'est Henry et toi ?" il demanda visiblement pas déterré par la réaction des deux femmes 

"Mya." elle répondit, refusant de donner son nom entier, franchement sa mère avait du avoir un problème en la nommant, ou son père, quoique vu qu'il avait voulu l'appeler Prongslette...

"Je n'ai pas d'enfant." affirmait Emma avant de s'exclamer choquée, c'était après tout la nuit tombée "Où sont tes parents ?" 

"Il y a dix ans, tu as bien eu un bébé que tu as fait adopté ?" il demanda au lieu de répondre "Ben c'était moi." il admit après un moment de silence du côté d'Emma 

Ce qui suivit servirait de chantage pour Mya pour les années à venir, Emma se faisait totalement manipuler, c'était très drôle, un peu inquiétant vu que c'était Boston et le gamin se baladait sans adulte mais bon... Elle n'était pas responsable de lui et du coup elle verrait le côté positif et humoristique de la chose. 

"Alors d'accord, je vais te ramener à Storybrooke." elle céda donc 

"Je te conseille de te changer, la robe te va super mais ça peut faire un échelon de plus dans le bizarre de la chose." pointa Mya toujours assise "Mange aussi ton gâteau avant que je le fasse."

Emma s'exécuta en riant et grommelant pour la forme tandis que Henry attendait patiemment en regardant d'un air curieux Mya. 

"Qui tu es pour Emma ?" il finit par demander 

"Une amie d'enfance." répondit simplement Mya, elle n'avait pas envie de partir dans ce sujet, encore moins avec un gamin qui ne devait pas rester dans leurs vies.

 

"Je dois partir pour l'Angleterre mais n'hésite pas à me dire de rentrer si tu as besoin et  je veux des appels réguliers ok ?" demanda Mya une fois Emma prête 

"Promis, prends soin de toi." demanda Emma 

"Et toi de toi." répondit Mya 

 

 

Mya eut droit à des appels quotidiens vis à vis de la situation à Storybrooke, Emma avait beau croire à la magie de Mya, celle dont parlait Henry était totalement différente, la blonde demanda à son amie de faire des recherches pour voir si c'était ou non possible. 

Mya cherchait toujours si c'était ou non possible lorsqu'elle reçut un appel de Emma, elle était en larme et totalement paniquée. 

"Graham, il est mort, tout d'un coup, il était dans mes bras." pleurait Emma, la voix entrechoquée de sanglots 

"D'accord chérie, tu respires profondément, je serais là dans quelques jours, j'ai un problème à régler mais je fais aussi vite que je peux, regarde pour les appartements pour que je puisses en louer un." assura Mya 

"D'accord, je t'attends." pleura Emma en se calmant 

 

Il fallut trois semaines à Mya avant de pouvoir venir à Storybrooke, elle avait eu des soucis avec un mangemort qui avait échappé la prison et qui était à ses trousses, mais elle réussit à le capturer avant de pouvoir rejoindre sa meilleure amie. 

Les habitants de Storybrooke se remettait à peine d'une tempête lorsque une moto arriva en ville, la deuxième en moins de une semaine, mais cette fois ci c'était en plein jour et la shérif ne l'accueilla pas avec méfiance, au contraire, alors qu'elle était  _Chez Granny_ , à manger un morceau avec Mary Margaret elle sortit en courant du café et se jeta dans les bras du conducteur, avant même que ce dernier ne put enlever son casque. 

Emma la relâcha un peu pour qu'elle puisse le faire et put ainsi voir sa meilleure amie pour la première fois depuis un peu moins de deux mois.

"Tu m'as manqué Mya. J'ai vraiment besoin de toi." soupira Emma en resserrant ses bras autour de la rousse 

"Tu m'as manqué aussi et je suis tout à toi, enfin pour une semaine et après je dois aller chercher Teddy, il sort de Poudlard, je ne sais pas si il voudra y retourner, il n'avait pas eu l'air très emballé dans ses lettres. " répondit avec un sourire triste Mya

"Tu restes ?" demanda avec espoir la blonde 

"Jusqu'à ce que tu n'es plus besoin de moi oui." assura Mya

"Merci." pleura presque Emma, elle avait vraiment besoin d'elle, toute sa vie partait dans tous les sens depuis l'arrivée d'Henry et Mya aussi excentrique qu'elle puisse choisir d'être par moment était aussi un roc. Ensemble elles pouvaient survivre à tout ça.


	2. Discussion

Serrant Emma contre elle, un poids que Mya sentait depuis des jours disparut. Emma allait bien, elle n'était pas en danger, en tout cas pas à cause de Myosotis et elle était à présent là pour l'aider. Parce que son amie avait besoin d'aide, Mya l'avait rarement senti aussi fragile, elle était mal et c'était pour bien plus que la mort de son ami, même si ça n'avait pas aidé.

"Salut Emma." salua une voix familière derrière elles "Salut Mya." les deux femmes se tournèrent vers le duo qui approchait, Mya reconnut Henry de suite, il était difficile de l'oublier. Elle comprit que la femme aux cheveux courts et à l'expression hautaine était Regina Mills, la maire de cette ville et la mère adoptive de Henry, en tout cas elle correspondait bien à la description. "Qu'est ce que tu fais à Storybrooke ?" il demanda surpris, il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pourrait venir. C'était bizarre, tout comme August Booth, l'homme à moto qui était arrivé il y a quelques jours. 

"Emma m'a demandé de venir. Salut gamin, bonjour madame, vous devez être Madame Mills, la maire de Storybrooke ?" demanda Mya avec un sourire poli à Regina, elle avait sourit de manière plus chaleureuse au fils de son amie.

"Oui, et la mère d'Henry." répondit Regina Mills avec un regard vers Emma, Mya la sentit d'ailleurs se tendre, les mots avaient fait mal. "Vous êtes ?"

"Mya Potter." répondit Mya, hors de question qu'elle donne son nom de naissance, Myosotis, elle préférait et de loin Mya. Emma était d'ailleurs jurée au secret, Mya avait suffisamment de chantage si besoin. "Une amie d'enfance d'Emma."

"Amie d'enfance vraiment ? J'aurai pensé que ça avait été plus tard." commenta Regina en regardant Mya de haut en bas. 

"Vous aviez tort alors, ce sont des choses qui arrivent." répondit avec un sourire Mya, elle comprenait la raison de sa remarque, elle pourrait s'habiller en chemise, pantalon et talon, mais elle préférait ses rangers, ses pantalons parfois avec de la peinture ou des déchirures, des hauts simple avec une veste style militaire. Elle ne donnait pas l'air d'une personne recommandée en général et elle s'en moquait, elle avait passé trop de temps à essayer de se conformer aux idées qu'on se faisait sur elle, à présent elle agissait comme elle le voulait. 

Elle avait pu agir ainsi grâce à Emma particulièrement, après la guerre elle avait été détruite, si Emma n'avait pas eu besoin d'elle, étant en prison à l'époque, elle aurait probablement craqué et cédé aux demandes de Mme Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Kingsley... Ginny avait dit qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle, Mya n'avait pas de problème avec l'idée d'être avec une femme ou avec un homme, mais elle n'avait strictement aucun intérêt pour la rouquine. Si ça n'avait pas été au sujet de Ginny, ils avaient voulu qu'elle devienne une auror, qu'elle continue à se battre. Emma et Andromeda l'avaient aidé à lutter contre ça, ils n'avaient pas été les seuls, Luna et Neville l'avaient aussi soutenu, néanmoins sans Emma et le fait qu'elle était responsable de Teddy, Mya n'aurait jamais tenu le coup.

Elle parlait toujours de temps en temps avec Ron et Hermione, ils avaient traversé beaucoup ensemble après tout, néanmoins les conversations étaient tendues, particulièrement lorsqu'elle faisait mention d'avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, Hermione soutenait entièrement son mari. Mya faisait donc son possible pour les éviter lorsqu'elle était en Angleterre. Elle avait peu de contact en réalité avec la plupart de ses anciens amis, Luna et Neville étaient les deux exceptions, mais même là elle ne leur parlait plus autant. Neville était pris avec son mariage et ses enfants, il avait épousé Susan Bones six auparavant et depuis lui et Mya ne s'étaient pas beaucoup vu. Ce n'était pas uniquement son mariage, Mya passait beaucoup de temps à l'étranger, surtout en Amérique bien sûr, avec Emma, néanmoins elle avait aussi fait des recherches d'objets magiques, une fois la plupart des mangemorts capturés bien sûr. Mya avait toujours été intelligente même si elle l'avait plutôt caché à Poudlard, ce qui avait provoqué une raison de dispute supplémentaire entre Hermione et elle, la brune n'avait pas du tout apprécié que Mya ait des notes supérieures pour leurs ASPICS, voulant travailler à l'international elle avait repassé ses BUSES et avait eu des ASPICS excellents. Même dans des matières qu'elle n'avait pas pris en cours. 

La seule personne à qui elle parlait encore régulièrement, de son passé, était Luna, la blonde et elle se parlaient souvent, même si c'était surtout par lettre, il arrivait aussi à la journaliste, vu que c'était ce qu'elle était devenue, d'accompagner Mya dans une de ses aventures archéologiques. Elle avait aussi des contacts professionnels avec des gens en Angleterre mais ça restait ça, à part un café, professionnel. 

"Apparemment. Vous restez longtemps ? Parce que si vous avez un casier vous ne pouvez pas rester au Bed&Breakfast. A moins que vous ne fassiez comme votre amie et vous logiez chez une bonne âme." informa la maire. 

"Je n'ai pas de casier rassurez vous, mais merci de vous en souciez." dit avec un sourire Mya, faisant comme si elle ne remarquait pas l'attitude du maire. "Je ne compte pas non plus loger chez Mary Margaret Blanchard, elle est l'amie d'Emma mais je ne la connais pas et je n'aime pas vraiment faire ce genre de chose, je préfère avoir mon espace, surtout vu que quelqu'un doit me rejoindre au moins pour les vacances. Emma m'a aidé à trouver quelques appartements disponibles que je vais pouvoir visiter aujourd'hui même." 

"Vous comptez rester ?" demanda interdite la maire. 

"Oui, Emma m'a demandé et je suis toujours ravie de lui rendre service." acquiesça Mia. 

"Tu attends quelqu'un ?" demanda Henry curieux mais heureux, ça voulait dire que Mya et donc sa mère biologique pensaient rester.

"Mon fils, il est un peu plus vieux que toi." sourit Mya.

"Maman jeune vous aussi." commenta Regina avec un ton méprisant.

"C'était mon filleul, ses parents sont morts quelques jours après sa naissance. Les attaques terroristes en Angleterre." dit froidement Mya, elle était prête à tolérer beaucoup, tant qu'elle était concernée, si on touchait sa famille : son fils ou Emma, alors elle pouvait être très dangereuse. Elle avait perdu sa famille, encore et encore à cause de Voldemort, Emma avait été sa constante tout comme elle était la sienne, Regina Mills avait certes élevé Henry, néanmoins Mya allait se battre pour protéger Emma et si la théorie de Henry était correcte, la Méchante Reine allait avoir droit à une surprise. 

"Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Mya n'a probablement rien mangé depuis hier soir, au moins." remarqua Emma qui ne voulait pas que Mya saute à la gorge de Regina, si elle disait quelque chose au sujet de Teddy, Emma savait que son amie craquerait.

"Midi." répondit Mya en haussant les épaules devant le regard de reproche de Emma, elle ratait souvent des repas, et puis Emma n'avait rien à dire à ce sujet, elle en ratait aussi régulièrement. 

"Bon allons manger." dit Emma "A plus tard Henry, Madame le Maire."

La rencontre entre Mya et Mary Margaret se passa bien, l'institutrice tenta bien évidemment de deviner le véritable prénom de Mya mais la sorcière ne dit rien et Emma tint sa langue. Finalement elle dut partir travailler et Emma guida Mya jusqu'à la boutique de Mr Gold, le propriétaire de la plupart des bâtiments de la ville. 

"Mademoiselle Swan, vous cherchez un nouveau nom ?" demanda l'antiquaire.

"Un nom ?" demanda surprise Mya.

"Les enfants dont je t'ai parlé." lui répondit Emma "Nous sommes venues vous voir pour visiter ces deux appartements." elle expliqua en sortant les deux fiches qu'elle avait trouvé, elle en avait parlé avec Mya au téléphone et elles en avaient trouvé deux qui plaisaient à la sorcière. 

"Je peux vous y amener dès maintenant si vous voulez." proposa Mr Gold.

"Bien sûr, mais vous n'avez pas du travail ?" demanda Mya, intervenant plus directement dans la conversation. 

"Mes clients reviendront plus tard si ils ont vraiment besoin de quelque chose, vous êtes ?" il demanda un peu intrigué. 

"Mya Potter, une amie d'Emma. C'est pour moi l'appartement." sourit Mya "Ravie de faire votre connaissance."

 

Mya choisit l'appartement en dessous de celui de Mary Margaret, il était plus lumineux que le premier et ça lui allait totalement, après ses années dans un placard elle préférait et de loin les endroits lumineux, elle réagissait mal sinon. Teddy aimait ça aussi, l'appartement était spacieux, il n'était pas meublé en revanche mais ça n'était pas un soucis pour elle. Elle avait prévu le coup, préférant les choses comme ça à la base, et avait des meubles réduits dans son sac à dos. Il n'y avait qu'à faire un peu de magie et tout était bon. Elle aménagea un peu, elle n'avait pas tout prix, son appartement tandis qu'Emma était à son travail à la station de police, et ça la faisait toujours rire, la blonde ne la rejoignit que le soir. 

"Alors est ce que la théorie d'Henry est possible ?" demanda Emma presque dès le moment où elle était entrée dans l'appartement.

"Entre et assieds toi." demanda fermement Mya, en la guidant vers un fauteuil et en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil à côté.

"Mya." demanda Emma en lui prenant les mains, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. 

"La théorie des autres mondes existe, je me suis renseignée auprès d'un Langue de Plomb qui me devait un service et d'autres spécialistes dans d'autres pays, ils m'ont rien dit de concret, de déterminé mais ils m'ont tous dit une chose. Il y a un peu plus de vingt huit ans un pic de magie a été enregistré, l'anglais m'a aussi dit que c'était pas la première fois, mais que la dernière avait été longtemps auparavant, un peu plus d'un siècle en fait." expliqua Mya en serrant également les mains de la blonde. 

"Donc c'est possible ?" demanda Emma choquée. 

"Il y a plus, je me suis renseignée avant de venir, il y a 28 ans, un gamin a signalé la disparition de son père en disant qu'il avait été retenu par un shérif et le nom de la ville était Storybrooke. Selon l'enfant, ils faisaient du camping et puis il y a eu une ville qui avait pas été noté sur la carte après une énorme tempête. Il s'était enfui sous l'ordre de son père qui avait été retenu derrière, mais quand il a amené les policiers exactement à l'endroit qu'il avait quitté... il n'y avait plus rien." rapporta Mya, le cas avait été noté par les aurors américains qui étaient extrêmement prudents vis à vis du secret de la magie. Bien plus qu'en Europe en réalité. 

"Donc ce serait possible pour des gens d'être figé dans le temps ?" questionna faiblement Emma. 

"Je n'en suis pas sûre, ce genre de magie, c'est énorme Emma, tu dois comprendre la magie qu'on utilise vient de nous, on en a plus alors on doit se reposer et si on force trop alors ça peut avoir de graves conséquences pour nous. Perte de la magie, blocage, mort parfois. Eux ce serait un autre style de magie mais dans la magie il y a toujours un prix à payer, il ne faut jamais l'oublier. Une magie aussi puissante, aussi durable.. je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un truc pareil. Mais on va chercher d'accord ?" assura Mya pour la rassurer.

"Ok, j'ai confiance en toi." dit Emma toujours choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Mya comprenait, même pour elle qui avait été bien plus exposée à la magie qu'Emma s'était difficile à avaler et là non seulement Emma devait y faire face mais apparemment elle y serait aussi liée. Elle viendrait d'un autre monde comme la fille de Blanche Neige et du Prince Charmant, la première fois que Mya avait entendu la théorie elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire, imaginer sa meilleure amie dans une jolie chaumière en train de chanter avec les animaux... c'était juste énorme. Elle demandait à voir. Emma avait bien sûr protesté contre les moqueries, gentilles et affectueuses, de Mya mais comme elle avait fait pareil en apprenant qu'elle était une sorcière, demandant pour les verrues, les crapauds et autres, Mya n'avait pas de pitié pour la blonde. 

"Tu crois que je pourrais vraiment être la sauveuse qu'il imagine ?" elle demanda après un moment de réflexion.

"Je pense que tu as une partie bonne, courageuse et protectrice en toi oui." acquiesça Mya "Après si tu parlais plus en terme de magie, oui c'est possible. Je t'ai dit que tu avais une sorte de magie en toi, c'est aussi pour ça que je pense que la théorie a du vrai, la maire et l'antiquaire avait une magie similaire à la tienne mais plus contrôlée, aussi plus distante. Je ne sais pas c'est difficile à expliquer.... Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il faut que j'en apprenne plus sur cette supposée malédiction mais oui il est possible que tu sois la clé. Selon Henry, Rumplestilskin le croyait." 

"Qu'est ce qui te tracasse ?" demanda Emma brusquement au cours du dîner. 

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Mya avec un air innocent, qui ne trompa pas du tout Emma. 

"Tu le sais bien, tu étais inquiète au téléphone et là tu restes tendue." pointa Emma. "Me mens pas s'il te plait." elle avait son super pouvoir bien sûr mais Mya ne lui avait pas menti avant et elle ne voulait vraiment pas que ce soit la première fois. 

"On a eu une piste sur un mangemort de son premier cercle. On l'a suivi, c'était Dolohov, il m'avait traqué, il m'avait suivi et pris en photo. Il y avait aussi des photos de toi. Tu portes toujours ce que je t'ai donné ?" elle demanda après une très brève explication. 

"Bien sûr, tu l'as attrapé ?" demanda Emma, Mya avait recherché les objets qui pouvaient assurer un peu de protection, même aux moldus, et depuis Emma portait un porte au loin à utiliser en cas d'urgence qui la transporterait près de Mya, il prenait la forme d'un bracelet de cheville, elle portait aussi un bracelet qui créait une sorte de protego et qui pouvait aussi copier la sensation d'un patronus. Le protego ne serait pas efficace contre un puissant sortilège, mais ça donnait déjà une protection, une chance de se pousser, de se mettre à l'abri. 

"Oui, mais... il m'a foutu la trouille Emma. Il nous a suivi pendant un moment, pourquoi il n'a pas agi ?" demanda Mya, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. 

"On le saura un jour ou l'autre, ne t'en fais pas." rassura cette fois Emma. "Parle moi plutôt de ton dernier voyage, on a pas trop eu le temps à mon anniversaire." 

La soirée se passa tranquillement, les deux femmes pouvant oublier au moins quelques heures tous les problèmes dans leurs vies pour se détendre un peu. Emma parce qu'elle avait une alliée en qui elle avait pleinement confiance et qui la comprenait, Mya parce qu'elle était là pour Emma et qu'elle pouvait souffler un peu loin de l'Angleterre. Bien sûr aucune des deux savaient encore à  quel point leurs vies avaient été bouleversé par l'arrivée de Henry dans l'appartement d'Emma quelques semaines auparavant. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.


	3. Chapter 3

Mya était intéressée par tout type de magie, elle ne les utilisait pas tous, loin de là, mais elle s'y connaissait, même dans la magie noire, après tout comment juger ou se défendre contre un type de magie dont elle ne savait rien ? En tout cas c'était son raisonnement, et c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à amasser autant d'information au cours de ses voyages, néanmoins elle n'avait jamais vu le type de magie qui entourait Storybrooke. Ça l'intéressait d'autant plus dans un sens, elle était curieuse de nature et si les années lui avaient appris à ne plus foncer sans réfléchir, sa curiosité était restée très présente, mais malgré son intérêt elle ne pouvait pas nier son inquiétude. Découvrir un type de magie était toujours fascinant mais quand la vie de sa meilleure amie était dans la balance c'était bien moins à son goût. Oh certes Emma n'avait pas manqué de se faire tuer ou quoique ce soit mais la mort du shérif la mettait mal à l'aise et si elle imaginait que la théorie de Henry soit correcte... et bien il y avait au moins une personne qui devrait être prête à tout pour que la blonde ne devienne pas la Sauveuse. Et puis franchement c'était quoi le truc avec ces noms débiles ? Elle avait été nommé la Survivante, Emma la Sauveuse, non mais c'était ridicule et pesant. 

La sorcière ne jugeait plus sur les apparences, plus autant en tout cas, et elle essayait d'observer plus les actions avant de se faire des idées, mais la maire de Storybrooke était suspicieuse et Mya était prête à parier un tiers de sa bibliothèque, et elle adorait ses livres, que c'était pour bien plus que simplement l'arrivée de la mère biologique de Henry. Une part d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la compassion pour Mme Mills, elle avait vu son regard, le regard d'une personne qui s'était durcie contre le monde après moult trahisons, qui n'avait que peu de personne auxquelles elle tenait... oui elle avait de la compassion pour elle parce que c'était ce qu'elle voyait souvent dans le miroir, et dans les yeux d'Emma parfois aussi. Elle était sûre que la mère adoptive de Henry avait eu la vie dure, mais elle n'allait pas la laisser attaquer Emma pour autant. Emma était sa meilleure amie, une des personnes les plus importantes pour elle et Mya allait la protéger, coûte que coûte, et ce qu'importe l'empathie qu'elle ressentait pour Regina, elle avait aussi été utilisé, elle pouvait le voir chez elle aussi et puis elle avait lu le livre d'Henry. Si il décrivait surtout les horribles actions de Regina, il y avait plus, comme quoi elle avait été l'élève de Rumplestilskin, celui qui avait crée le sort Noir qui avait amené les personnages de la forêt Enchantée ici, dans ce monde. Sa vie était vraiment folle. Dans tous les cas Emma, Henry et Teddy étaient ses priorités, le reste de la ville pouvait rester dans cet état pour peu qu'elle s'en soucie, elle avait changé depuis le temps où elle était prête à tout pour sauver le plus de gens possibles, la réaction des gens suite à la guerre civile l'avait dégoûté, une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait autant voyagé, et retournait le moins possible en Angleterre. La seule raison pour laquelle Teddy était à Poudlard, c'était parce qu'il l'avait demandé, il avait voulu voir l'école où ses trois parents, il considérait Mya comme sa mère, étaient allé et dont Mya lui avait parlé, sans ça elle l'aurait envoyé ailleurs ou lui aurait fait elle même son éducation. Depuis la guerre elle avait voyagé dans différents pays du monde et avait appris beaucoup avec différents professeurs, elle avait aussi gagné quelques doctorats en magie, elle était donc plus que capable de faire l'éducation de son fils adoptif, tout en faisant en sorte qu'il soit capable de se débrouiller dans le monde sans magie. Mais il avait demandé et elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire non, pas sur ça, il méritait d'avoir une chance de vraiment découvrir Poudlard, une école magnifique, même si ses années à elle n'avaient pas vraiment été géniales.

La journée avait été longue pour Mya, elle avait visité la ville de long en large, essayant de sentir la magie autour, de découvrir si ce que disait Henry était la vérité, elle le pensait mais elle voulait en être sûre, elle ne pouvait pas dire à Emma que c'était vrai uniquement pour se tromper, son amie avait besoin de certitudes, Mya était là depuis deux jours et elle n'avait pas beaucoup avancé, mis à part le fait qu'elle était de plus en plus sûre que ce que disait Henry était correct. Elle détectait quelque chose, une sorte de magie, mais c'était un type dont elle ne savait rien, une chose qui ne la rassurait pas vraiment, elle sentait néanmoins que la magie dans cette bulle, dans cette ville était comme endormie, elle devait vérifier mais ça expliquerait quelques points importants. De la mort soudaine du shérif au fait que Regina Mills n'ait pas attaqué avec ses pouvoirs Emma, une boule de feu était après tout un argument de poids. Elle le savait, elle l'avait utilisé par le passé dans des situations dangereuses, une chose qui était malheureusement arrivé plusieurs fois, même hors des manipulations de Dumbledore et débarrassée de Voldemort, elle était encore capable de s'attirer des ennuis, sauf que cette fois elle était vraiment la seule responsable et elle était assez adulte et avait assez de connaissance pour s'en sortir sans trop de problème. Cela faisait toute la différence, elle refusait d'être impuissante ou forçait de se sacrifier à cause de quelque chose qui aurait pu être réglé de manière différente et sans problème, elle avait pris la peine de se renseigner sur les horcruxes, il n'y avait que peu de livres dessus en Angleterre où beaucoup de magies étaient mal vues et où Voldemort ainsi que Dumbledore n'avaient pas voulu que ce genre de magie soit connue, mais ce n'était pareil dans d'autres pays du monde. C'était lors d'un voyage en Inde que Mya avait vraiment pu en apprendre d'avantage au sujet de la magie centrée autour de l'âme, le sort de mort la nuit de la bataille avait certes enlevé l'horcruxe qu'elle avait dans sa cicatrice mais elle avait eu des maux de têtes, sa magie ne répondait plus bien et semblait même exploser parfois. Elle avait eu besoin d'aide, c'était Padma qui l'avait conseillé et elle était heureuse d'avoir suivi son conseil, elle avait pu totalement se remettre ainsi, Emma l'avait accompagné, ça avait été après sa sortie de prison et elle avait eu besoin d'aide aussi, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait déjà envoyé des demandes pour obtenir des livres sur les autres mondes et sur la magie autour des contes de fées, elle s'était construit une sorte de réseau, des gens en qui elle avait plus ou moins confiance et qui étaient plus ou moins fiables, néanmoins elle savait que si des livres avaient été écrits sur ces sujets, elle les aurait bientôt entre ses mains, ses contacts étaient efficaces.

Elle rentra avec plaisir dans l'appartement qu'elle louait et où Emma avait plus ou moins déménagé, la blonde était bien plus à l'aise avec elle qu'avec Mary-Margaret, elles partageaient des appartements depuis des années après tout, et puis l'idée que l'institutrice soit sa mère gênait aussi un peu Emma qui avait du coup besoin de prendre ses distances, un peu en tout cas. L'appartement avait été aménagé, si il manquait encore plusieurs affaires, qui arriveraient dans quelques jours, le plus gros était déjà là, et elle s'assit avec plaisir dans le canapé gris en forme de L,  qui était installé devant la télévision. C'était là que Emma la trouva en rentrant plusieurs heures après, elle avait sorti des libres et travaillait en se servant sur la table basse, sur certaines de ses recherches, pas sur la situation actuelle, non sur les transformations animales, c'était un sujet qui l'avait particulièrement intéressé vu que son père et son parrain avaient été des animagus, elle avait voulu en apprendre d'avantage sur le fonctionnement de cette magie, les différentes sortes en réalité, elle avait voulu devenir une animagus et elle avait réussi, pouvant se transformer en guépard. 

"Bonne journée ?" demanda Mya en regardant sa meilleure amie qui avait l'air fatigué.

"Ça peut aller, et toi ?" répondit Emma en s'asseyant à côté de la rousse, qui avait prévu son arrivée et avait donc sorti une bière pour la blonde. 

"Ça va aussi." acquiesça Mya.

"Du nouveau ?" demanda Emma qui ne savait  pas si elle voulait vraiment le savoir.

"Rien de concret." nia la femme aux yeux émeraudes qui avait enlevé ses lunettes de soleil vu qu'elle était chez elle. 

"Tu aurais un moyen de vérifier le lien entre Mary-Margaret et moi ?" demanda Emma après un moment de silence, silence que Mya lui accorda volontiers, sachant que ce n'était pas facile pour elle comme situation, une chance de savoir d'où elle venait, d'obtenir enfin des réponses, mais en même temps tout cela était plus étrange que ce qu'elle connaissait, venir d'un autre monde pour commencer, mais surtout cela voulait dire en quelque sorte qu'elle devait accepter l'idée d'être la Sauveuse ainsi que d'être une princesse. C'était beaucoup en très peu de temps.

"Oui, mais j'aurai aussi besoin de son sang et d'un cheveux à elle. La même chose de ton côté d'ailleurs." acquiesça la sorcière. 

"Les deux pour nous deux ?" demanda surprise Emma, la magie était une partie extrêmement importante de la vie de sa meilleure amie, elle avait donc fait en sorte d'en apprendre plus à ce sujet, soit par lettre, soit lors de leurs discussions via miroir et surtout durant leur séjour en Inde. Elles avaient beaucoup parlé durant cette époque, Emma avait voulu en apprendre d'avantage bien sûr mais elle avait aussi voulu pousser Mya à se rappeler pourquoi elle aimait la magie, après la guerre la sorcière avait été très mal, ne voyant la magie que comme une rame, mais c'était plus que ça et Emma lui avait permis de se le rappeler, de l'aider à se souvenir à quel point la magie pouvait être intéressante, chose qui avait marché vu que Mya s'intéressait aujourd'hui à tout types magies.

"Oui, normalement un peu de sang suffit largement pour en apprendre plus sur les parents ou la ligné de quelqu'un, particulièrement lorsqu'il est un question de quelqu'un qui a de la magie. Sauf que ta magie est différente de la mienne, et que cette potion n'avait pas marché, je me suis dit que ce serait pareil avec les autres de ce type. J'ai cherché une potion pour ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs, mais ça n'a pas marché non plus." expliqua Mya.

"Quand as-tu testé ?" demanda Emma qui n'en avait pas entendu parler.

"Il y a six ans, je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler parce que je n'étais pas sûre que ça marcherait et tu commençais juste à te reconstruire après la prison." répondit Mya, ne voulant pas parler d'Henry. "Si j'avais eu ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une piste je t'en aurai parlé mais comme ça n'a rien donné... Mais j'ai continué à cherché et il y a quelque temps j'ai trouvé cette potion, elle est plutôt facile à faire mais comme il fallait de l'ADN de deux personnes pour vérifier si il y avait un lien, je ne pensais pas que t'en parler serait une bonne idée. Cette potion marche sur toutes les créatures magiques, donc normalement même avec une magie différente de la mienne, ça devrait fonctionner."

"Comment on pourrait se procurer un cheveux et du sang de Mary-Margaret ?" demanda Emma.

"Pour les cheveux... ce n'est pas vraiment difficile, on en perd tout les jours, elle a des cheveux très courts et noirs, c'est assez différent des nôtres donc pas trop difficile à trouver. Pour le sang, c'est un peu plus compliqué, mais un accident ça peut toujours arriver en cuisine, même sans un coup de pouce magique." proposa Mya qui y avait réfléchi.

"Bon, alors on va le faire." dit Emma, acquiesçant avec un air déterminé.

"Tu es sûre ?" demanda Mya en regardant Emma d'un air prudent, le terrain était un peu miné là, mais elle voulait être sûre.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Emma surprise.

"Es tu sûre que tu veux savoir ?" demanda Mya.

"Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu savoir qui sont mes parents, d'où je viens. Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas vérifier ?" questionna Emma.

"Parce qu'une fois la potion finie et testée, tu sauras. Si c'est bien ce qu'on croit, et tu sais que la théorie d'Henry a malheureusement de plus en plus de poids, est ce que tu es sûre de vouloir savoir la vérité ? De vérifier si tu es bel et bien la fille de Blanche-Neige et de son Prince Charmant ? Une princesse venue de la Forêt Enchantée ?" demanda Mya. "Je me rappelle quand j'ai appris la vérité sur mon père, qu'il était un abruti plus jeune, j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'accepter, à vivre avec l'idée qu'il était dans le même style que Dudley. Et moi c'était simplement la vérité sur mon père, toi c'est sur toute ta vie que tu dois faire la vérité. Est ce que tu es sûre, parce qu'une fois fait, tu ne pourras pas faire machine arrière." 

"J'ai passé toutes ces années à ne pas savoir, je comprends ton point de vue Mya, mais j'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai avec la vérité mais, je veux la connaître." répondit Emma après y avoir réfléchi, Mya l'ayant laissé faire, ce n'était pas une petite décision après tout. 

"D'accord, je suis avec toi Emma, tu as mon soutien, quoiqu'il arrive." dit Mya, en prenant la main de son amie.


End file.
